This I Swear by the Stars
by The Girl on the Barricade
Summary: A series of one shots in the POV of certain characters, and things they swore to do before they died but never had the opportunity to. Can be slightly AU. R&R!
1. This I Swear by the Stars-Eponine

**A/N: This is my first one shot! It has quotes, moments, etc. from the book, musical, movie, and some things I made up, so it's slightly AU. Well, enjoy!**

I can't point to the exact moment when I became in love with Marius. Nor can I tell you exactly why. However, I know that I am in love with him. Late one night, when I couldn't sleep, I looked out on the stars. At that moment, I swore to myself that I will kiss Marius before I die.

After his meetings with Les Amis, I meet Marius and walk him home. We have long, deep conversations about anything that came to our minds. He explains the most recent revolution updates, I tell him about Azelma and Gavroche. We developed a strong friendship, and I always hoped that it would eventually evolve into something more. It was even beginning to. That is, until the day he laid eyes on Cosette.

It was a normal day, us walking home. Marius was telling me how Enjolras believed that there would be a sign coming up soon, a sign that would rally the city of Paris into revolution. I nodded along, not entirely fascinated with the subject, but entirely fascinated with Marius.

"General Lamarque is not doing well, and Enjolras is very-" he stopped short.

I looked up at him. "Very? Very what?" But I noticed that he was looking up, and had a faraway look in his eye. I followed his gaze, until my gaze as well landed on a girl. She was blond, wearing a beautiful pink dress and an elegant hat. She was trailing a man, presumably her father, as they handed out money to the poor. I winced as I realized who it was.

_Cosette._ The girl that my father and mother had taken in, with a promise from her mother to give my parents money to take care of her. Well, they kept all the money for themselves, giving Cosette my old clothes, which were never nice in the first place. She lived with us for awhile, until one day, a man came by, and just took her with him. I had not seen or heard of her since then.

I looked at her, with her nice clothes and beautiful face. Then I looked at myself. I had a worn dress on, because my parents had stopped spending the money they had on decent clothes for Azelma and myself. We wore the least expensive clothes out there, which were usually just rags cut in the form of a dress. I was not half as pretty as Cosette, with my knotty, dark brown hair and brown eyes. But, I always thought of Marius as the type to love a girl for her personality and inner beauty. That image I had of him was fading away as I noticed the glance he shared with Cosette. They were both completely fixated on each other.

Cosette turned around a building, and disappeared from view. Marius turned to me, and my heart started beating. He asked me to find Cosette for him. I agreed to it, only because I loved Marius so much. When I found her and took him to her, I watched as he and Cosette sang to each other and kissed each other. That was enough for me, and I ran away crying.

After that, Marius and Cosette only had eyes for each other. I tried to make myself noticeable to Marius, but the only girl in his life was Cosette. At the same time, the revolution had finally begun. My last chance to be with Marius was to disguise myself and join him on the barricade.

Which is exactly what I did. I tried to make myself useful, all while keeping a wary eye on Marius. My heart stopped, as I realized that a soldier from the opposing side had managed to get onto our barricade, and had a gun pointed directly at Marius. Right as he shot it, I dove in front of Marius, taking the bullet myself. I immediately fell backwards, unbearable pain shooting through my body. I realized that the bullet had went right through my back.

I knew that I was going to die. But then I remembered my promise to myself that I would kiss Marius, at least once before I died. He turned around, to see where the bullet had went, and his eyes widened as they landed on me. He ran over, and I realized that my swear to kiss him one day would finally come true. But time was running out.

"Eponine," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I-I just wanted to save you," I stammered.

His face turned from sadness to determination. "but you will live, Eponine! I will find you a doctor, you will live."

I shook my head. He too realized there was no hope, and knelt down beside me.

My eyes closed. But I knew there was something I had to say. So I forced them back open, one more time. "And do you know, Monsieur Marius, I do believe that I was a little bit in love with you."

His face took on a form of understanding, and leaned in to kiss me. It was finally happening. I leaned in too, and our lips were about to lock.

But the pain overcame me, and I fell back down.


	2. This I Swear by the Stars-Fantine

**A/N: This chapter is a lot longer! Just cause I love Fantine, and she and Javert are my two favorite characters. Anyway, does anyone know how to put in accents with evernote? I really want to use them but I don't know how...**

Every breath I take, every move I make, every beat of my heart is for my daughter. Cosette is the only reason that I've been here for so long, and the only reason why I continue to move forward. Whenever I'm in a tough situation, I always think of Cosette, and get through the situation for her sake, no matter how hard, painful, or daunting it may be. This has proven to be particularly difficult, ever since I got fired from the factory.

Life went downhill from there. I first sold some of my possessions, then my hair, even some of my teeth, before resorting to the only way left for me to make money. Every time I "worked," I did so for my daughter. I had thought that prostitution could give me enough money to continue to pay for Cosette's board with the Thenardiers. But I was wrong. As it became harder and harder for me to make money, they demanded more and more. I was desperate.

I wished, prayed for death, believing that was the only way out of the hell I was in. One day, I even took that in my own hands, by standing on top of a bridge. I felt the wind rushing, pushing me down. I rubbed my hand through the remainder of my hair, felt the spaces where teeth were missing with my tongue. I decided that day that I was going to kill myself. I shifted my glance to what I thought would be my last view of the earth. But my gaze landed on a mother and a daughter, laughing and playing together. That one image gave me the power to turn around, and walk right off the bridge.

Every day, I wonder if I should have just jumped. My suffering would be over. but what would become of Cosette? I didn't have an answer to that, and I vowed that before I died, I would find a permanent home for Cosette.

That home came in the form of monsieur Madeine, or monsieur le Maire. When he first saved me from being arrested by Javert on terms that I was very undeserving of, I did not want to see his face. After all, he let his foreman fire me, and this hell I am living was because of him.

But, monsieur Madeline saved me, despite my spitting in his face and attempting to refuse his help. He took me directly to the best hospital in Paris. I did not want to go to that hospital. My view of hospitals was that they were where people go to die. I did not want to die; not before I saw Cosette again. She was the reason why I got so far in the first place, and it would be awful to give up now.

As I sit in the hospital bed, day after day, monsieur le Maire comes to visit me. Despite my initial arguments, my health was actually improving at the hospital. One day, when I saw him enter through the doors, I knew I had to ask him.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"How may I help you?"

"I have a daughter. She is..." I had to stop and think about Cosette's age, because I had lost track of time, "About six years of age, I believe. She is living with an innkeeper in Montfermeil, and I have not seen her since she was three years old. Please, monsieur, could you find her a permanent home, or at least bring her to me?"

I studied monsieur Madeline's face, as it became concentrated. "I will bring Cosette to you," he told me. At that moment, my heart soared. My efforts to make it this long had paid off, for I will be able to see my daughter again.

"Oh, thank you, monsieur, however shall I repay you?" I asked him.

"Please, there's no need, madame. Cosette will arrive here to be with you before the full moon." With that, he exited the room.

During the next week, I was constantly thinking of Cosette. I tried to form an image of what she looked like now, since it had been three years since I was able to be with her. I pictured her in fine dresses, her hair combed neatly, her and I going to Sunday mass together. Thoughts of her consumed my mind and my time.

When that day came, monsieur le Maire did not come to visit me. I was frantic. Could he not find Cosette? Did something happen to Cosette? Did something happen to him? My eyes filled with tears. I asked a nurse if she knew where they were.

"Your daughter is in this hospital as well. Your health has to improve before you can visit her."

I nodded. "Thank you, madame." She smiled a sad smile back.

The next day, I heard Monsieur le Maire talking to someone.

"Please, inspector, please give me three days. I need to locate Fantine's daughter for her. After that, you can arrest me again."

My breath caught in my throat. Cosette was not here? Monsieur Madeline lied to me? I burst into tears. How could he do this to me? After all I have been through? All I wanted was to see my daughter! He must have heard me, because he ran into the room.

"You-you lied to me!?" I sputtered. This caused me to take on a massive coughing attack. My breaths became very cumbersome, and it took all of my energy to take each one.

The last words I heard came out of monsieur le Maire's mouth: "I will find your Cosette, and I will take care of her. She will have a father now."

I fell back onto my bed. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded, and I took my last breath.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! It's really hard to write about someone dying, when it's in first person, so those parts can be pretty awkward. But oh well. Hope you like these one shots so far!**


End file.
